maddogsfandomcom-20200216-history
Woody
Woody is one of the four main characters in Mad Dogs. He used to be an excesive alcoholic and just when he gave it up and became sober, his wife commited suicide. This made him extremely deppressed and guilty about not giving up earlier. However, he found another partner Amy who he formeda relationship with. He has a better friendship with Rick than he does with Baxter or Quin. Season 1 Episode 1: 'The episode begins with four long-time friends Baxter, Rick , Woody and Quin recording messages to their loved ones. A week earlier, the four arrive in Majorca, Spain to celebrate the early retirement of another friend Alvo, who made himself wealthy in the property business. Over the course of the first three days, Rick has a one-night stand with Lottie , a tourist from Barnsley. Also, the group become concerned with Alvo's increasingly erratic behaviour after finding a dead goat floating in his swimming pool. When they go deep sea fishing, Alvo admits he stole the boat, and at the insistence of the others, they return to the villa. As the group argue during the evening, a man wearing a Tony Blair mask, nicknamed "Tiny Blair" by Rick due to his height, breaks into the villa and shoots Alvo in the head for stealing the boat. '''Episode 2: '''Immediately following Alvo's murder, the killer takes steps to frame Baxter by rubbing the gun on his face and forcing him to spit into a handkerchief, which he then pockets. Before leaving, he warns them not to go to the police, claiming to be an officer himself. The four then bury Alvo's body and spend the entire night cleaning the scene. They decide that should the police get suspicious about Alvo's disappearance, they will say he went to the mainland. Rick recalls leaving his video camera on the boat they allegedly stole, containing visual evidence of their presence. They proceed there to clean away all evidence of their presence when two men arrive at the boat and find bags of cocaine. Thinking the four are the owners, they are paid three million euros. They return to the villa and decide to hide the money in a rental car until they leave for England at the end of their holiday. Upon returning to the villa, police arrive, headed by detective María . She interviews the four individually about Alvo's behaviour. In the end, Maria discovers Rick's camera (forgotten on a shelf) and through it witnesses the five of them talking about the boat. '''Episode 3: 'Baxter comes to realise, after another visit from María, that he and his friends have been caught up in activities set up by the Serbian mafia. Knowing the mafia were responsible for the murder of Jesus, the owner of the boat, who had his hands and feet removed, Rick panics, and the four get into another argument. They later decide to bring Alvo's body back to the boat, cut off his arms and feet to make it look like a mob hit. When they return to the villa, "Tiny Blair" demands to know where the boat is; Rick later disarms him. The four plan to reason with the mafia by demanding safe passage back to England in return for him. They decide to bring the tape to the police, but after realising the police may not be involved in the first place, they go to the same hotel Lottie is staying to ask her to drive the car holding the drug money to the villa for the following day. When returning to the villa, they find somebody previously broke in and executed their prisoner, leaving behind the message; "we told you not to go to the police." '''Episode 4: '''After burying "Tiny Blair", the four see flares firing overhead, followed by a power cut in the villa, which Woody believes are scare tactics set up by the Serbians. The next morning, María returns to tell them the police have found the boat, and the Serbians may be after them, and gives them one last chance for protection. Woody turns it down, not believing she is a police officer. The four get into another argument, resulting in a fight, but later reconcile. Through their video cameras and footage from the boat Rick took, Baxter realises that Alvo was involved in drug smuggling, and that María manipulated the four; there was no Serbian mafia, only corrupt police officers. After they record the video messages shown in the first episode, Lottie returns with the car. The four prepare to leave the money behind while they proceed to the airport, but are stopped by María who intends to kill them, but Quinn kills her first. He then reveals that he will stay behind with most of the money, while the other three return to England. In the end, Quin sees an armed Dominic, the detective who organised the drug running, approaching the villa. Season 2 '''Episode 1: Baxter, Rick and Woody save Quinn by running over Dominic. The four then leave the island by ferry to Barcelona to drive back to England, but accidentally board one to Ibiza instead. Quinn suffers from some shock after killing María. Baxter reveals he took the money with them, and believes they should start a new life with it. In order to exchange the laundered notes to legitimate ones, Rick proposes they use the money to gamble. Baxter is approached by a mysterious young woman, Carmen (Dolera), who reveals she knows they are changing money, but offers to help them; the group decides to bring her on board. She will take the money to exchange, and as collateral they look after her mother. When she discovers it is drug money, she raises her commission. Later, they are instructed to meet her colleague, Hector; they are given the money, but find the group have a new nemesis; their rental car explodes soon after. Episode 2: '''The men hide from a man in a motorcycle, who returns to the car to ensure they are dead. When the ruse initially succeeds, the four proceed to a nearby abandoned village to stay the night, however Rick wishes to split from the group after they are done. Enroute they are chased and taunted by the man in the bike. By the time they arrive at the village, they hide the money in a hollowed Virgin Mary statue in the church. The next morning a local elderly woman who practices santería "protects" them by lining goat's blood around the village. Baxter and Carmen, who joined them while searching for Hector, connect and have sex, while Woody and Rick argue at the bar. Quinn has a crisis of faith, and ultimately crosses the line of goat blood, and as a consequence he is captured by Mackenzie (Warner), who reveals the money is his, and wants it returned within 24 hours or they will die. When he brings Quinn back to relay the message, they discover they are €114,000 short. As they plan to raise the money, they find Hector dead. '''Episode 3: Two weeks previously, it is revealed that Alvo wished to stop working for Mackenzie, but he, Dominic and María pressure him to do another job. In the present, the group decide to wire transfer their savings and Hector's commission to raise the money, but they are still €54,000 short. Carmen suggests they break into a safe in the nightclub where she works. After they agree however, Woody recalls Alvo left €50,000 in his safe (they took the safe because their mobile phones are inside, and they were never given the combination before he was murdered). They manage to break into the safe and Quinn sells his watch. Woody and Baxter also steal from two living statues. After recovering the hidden money from the church (as a wedding takes place), they journey to the rendezvous, but are pulled over by police and have to pay a fine. They meet with Mackenzie and admit the money is down €100 because of the fine. '''Episode 4: '''Mackenzie decides to assign the group a task and then they are free to go home. However, he forces Quinn to stay with him in his Caravan. Mackenzie admits that although he is rich enough, he cannot let the three million euros go because of his reputation. The rest are instructed to pick up supplies to produce ecstasy from a cabana and send them to the abandoned village. Enroute Baxter returns for Carmen. After making the ecstasy, Carmen exits the van to wait for Baxter later. They deliver the ecstasy in a nightclub. After they receive five million euros as payment, they drive back to Mackenzie's caravan in time to save Quinn. It is revealed that Mackenzie made them produce fake tablets to fool the nightclub owners. Mackenzie lets them go, instructing them to board a cargo container, which will take them back to the mainland via ferry. As an extra, he allows them to keep the money. Baxter is forced to leave Carmen behind, though he intends to contact her when they arrive in Barcelona. However, later they find that Mackenzie tricked them; the ferry arrives in Morocco and the money is confiscated by armed men. Category:Characters